Ton écho
by MiaWallace
Summary: 7ème année pour James, amoureux plus que jamais de lily, malgré l'ignorance blessante de la jeune fille.Il est prêt a tout pour gagner son coeur lily, elle, se met a la recherche d'un petit ami car elle est en manque d'affection! 1ère fic!
1. toujours l'ignorance

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Jk Rowling  
  
Bon voilà c'est ma première fan fic donc soyez gentils avec moi et pas trop de méchantes critiques, svp !!!! Enfin j'espère que ça plaira !! Je croise les doigts !!! Je ferai un sketch pour chaque chapitre si mon histoire marche bien. Si vous allez sur mon profil il ya un lien vers le sketch de ce premier chapitre !! donnez moi votre avis !! dois je abandonner l'idée ou alors continuer ???  
  
Bonne lecture, alors !!! et merci encore pour lire ma fiction !!!!  
  
Chapitre 1 : toujours l'ignorance.  
  
« James ! Vas-tu bouger ou comptes tu rester là toute la journée à regarder ce foutu train ? »  
  
Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébouriffés sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie.  
  
« Oh excuse moi, maman ! Je pensais juste que c'était ma dernière rentrée. »  
  
Sa mère, une petite femme au visage rond, portant une paire de lunettes arrondies, se jeta sur son fils et le serra fortement dans ses bras. La scène était assez comique. Madame Potter arrivait à peine au niveau des épaules de son fils et elle commença à le bercer tout en affichant un énorme sourire.  
  
« Oh James ! Tu as grandis tellement vite ! je te revois encore lors de ta première rentrée à Poudlard ! Tu était si minuscule et innocent parmi tous les autres élèves et maintenant regarde toi... ». Elle s'écarta de son fils pour mieux l'admirer. « Tu es devenu un beau jeune homme séduisant, intelligent, grand et fort... comme ton père !»  
  
« Maman !! Arrête ! Pas devant tout le monde ! Tu vas me faire honte ! »  
  
« Ah comme ça tu as honte de ta mère ? » s'écria madame Potter.  
  
« Nan Maman jamais ! Mais là, avoues que c'est un peu humiliant ! » répondit le jeune homme.  
  
La mère se détacha de son fils, lui sourit et se mit à resserrer sa cravate. James gonfla ses joues.  
  
« Maman ! tu vas m'étouffer si tu continues ! »  
  
« James, il faut que tu fasse bonne impression à ta première réunion de préfets, surtout que cette année tu es préfet-en-chef. » Elle examina la petite plaque dorée accrochée sur la chemise de James et l'ajusta. « Tu es un modèle à présent pour tous tes autres camarades donc, James, j'espère, comme tu me l'as promis hier, que tu arrêteras toutes farces ou sorts sur n'importe qui, en particulier sur Severus Rogue... »  
  
« Mais maman, c'est impossible... » rétorqua James.  
  
« Nan, James ! Il faut que tu arrêtes de t'acharner sur ce pauvre garçon juste parce que tu ne l'aimes pas. Ce n'est pas une raison. Ton père et moi en avons suffisamment assez de recevoir des lettres du professeur McGonagall. Et puis d'après certaines informations, nous ne sommes pas les seuls personnes à qui ça déplait, si tu vois de qui je veux parler ? » Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil.  
  
James leva les yeux en l'air et s'ébouriffa les cheveux nerveusement.  
  
« Elle me déteste et rien n'y changera. Jamais ! » dit-il tristement.  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui, mit sa main sur son dos et commença à le caresser doucement.  
  
« Ne désespères pas, mon James. » murmura t-elle à l'oreille de son fils. « Tu es un garçon très attentionné, intelligent, charmant et drôle en plus. Quand elle apprendra à te connaître, elle changera d'avis et saura apprécier ton vrai toi ou alors elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Il faut juste que tu arrêtes de jouer l'imbécile devant elle et devenir enfin sérieux avec elle. »  
  
« J'ai déjà essayé ! Mais à chaque fois que je la regarde dans les yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de plonger dans les siens et de me sentir ridicule face à elle. Cette fille est tellement sublime mais déroutante à la fois » déclara t-il avec passion sans se soucier de sa mère.  
  
Madame Potter le regarda émue et s'effondra à nouveau dans les bras de son fils.  
  
« oh James ! c'est tellement beau ! Tu es amoureux ! »  
  
« maman » s écria James, gêné.  
  
« oh comme c'est mignon ! Le préfet-en-chef et sa maman faisant un gros câlin ! quel moment attendrissant ! » une voix moqueuse et charmeuse s'écria.  
  
« Oh Sirius, tu es là ! Viens par ici ! » ordonna t-elle au beau jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et souple.  
  
Le jeune s'approcha avec méfiance et avant qu'il est eu le temps de réagir, il se retrouva dans les bras de madame Potter, collé contre James. Il lui adressa un sourire de gêne et James leva les yeux. Les deux garçons arrivèrent à se détacher de la petite femme et se mirent à soupirer de soulagement. Madame Potter agrippa Sirius par la cravate pour le descendre à son niveau.  
  
« Bon, Sirius, je te confie mon James et comme j'ai dit hier, pas de farces cette année. C'est votre dernière année à Poudlard et soyez sérieux pour une fois. Je ne fais pas de souci pour vos aspics car vous êtes tous deus des élèves très brillant mais devenez raisonnables pour une fois dans votre vie ! pas de bêtises ! je ne veux aucune lettre de dumbledore, c'est compris ? »  
  
elle libéra Sirius de son emprise et tapota doucement la joue du garçon. Sirius lui sourit et lui répondit :  
  
« je veillerai sur votre petit Jamesie, madame Potter, je vous le promet ! Je ferai tout pour qu'il soit un bon, respectueux et gentil petit préfet-en- chef. » Il prit James par les épaules et le serra contre lui. James le regarda étonné. « Hein James ? Tu vas obéir à tonton Sirius cette année et être sage comme une image ! » James lui lança un regard meurtrier et se détacha de son ami.  
  
« Bon ça me va ! » déclara madame Potter. Elle regarda sa montre et se retourna vers les deux garçons. « Ouh la, c'est bientôt l'heure ! Allez les garçons montez vite dans le train, saluez Remus et Peter pour moi et faites attention à vous ! je sais que je me répètes mais... »  
  
« Maman ça va aller ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! » lui dit James en la prenant dans ses bras.  
  
La femme se laissa aller dans les bras de son fils et l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur la joue. Elle fit de même pour Sirius et enfin se soumit à laisser partir ses deux garçons. James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers l'arrière du train. Sirius commença à monter.  
  
« Tu crois que Lunard et Queudver sont déjà là ? » demanda t-il.  
  
Mais James ne fit pas vraiment attention à sa question car il venait d'apercevoir vers l'autre wagon une petite tête rousse se débattant pour faire rentrer sa malle dans le train.  
  
« Je ne sais pas, Patmol. Vas regarder pour voir s'ils sont là ! Moi j'ai autre chose à faire ! » Déclara t-il.  
  
Sur ce il se dirigea vers la jeune fille. Sirius leva les yeux, soupira et rentra dans le wagon. James arriva vers la demoiselle derrière sa malle et l'aida à la monter sans efforts. La jeune fille leva la tête vers son sauveur.  
  
« C'est gentil, mer... »  
  
Mais lorsqu'elle vue de qui il s'agissait, elle détourna son regard du jeune homme et prit son air de dédain comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire devant lui.  
  
« Oh ce n'est que toi ! »  
  
James sentit ses oreilles rougir de colère et serra les poings. Sa remarque était très blessante et pour une fois, il allait lui faire savoir.  
  
« Oui ce n'est que moi ! Le pauvre abruti qui ne mérite aucun merci même quand il vient d'apporter son aide à la duchesse Evans ! Non je n'ai droit à aucune formule politesse car je ne suis q'une abominable petite brute arrogante, n'est ce pas Evans ? »  
  
« Potter, je... »  
  
Mais James ne voulait en entendre plus. Il monta dans le wagon, en colère et déçu par l'attitude de Lily, et se mit à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva assis dans l'avant dernier compartiment. Peter Pettigrew, un garçon petit aux cheveux châtains clairs, et Sirius étaient en pleine discussion tout en ricanant et entamant un sachet de Bertie Crochue. Remus Lupin, jeune homme au teint pâle et aux cheveux châtains, était lui plongé dans la lecture d'un vieux bouquin épais. Les maraudeurs étaient enfin au complet. James entra dans le compartiment et salua ses amis d'un geste de la main avant de s'asseoir à côté de Remus. Il s'enfonça dans son siège comme pour évacuer sa colère. Sirius arrêta tout de suite sa conversation avec Peter et se tourna vers James.  
  
« Alors comment ça s'est passé avec Evans ? » demanda t-il  
  
Peter se tourna à son tour vers James et arrêta de mâcher le bonbon qu'il avait dans la bouche. Remus, quand a lui, interrompit sa lecture et leva la tête vers son camarade. James sentit sa colère remontée et se mit à croiser les bras.  
  
« Qu'est-ce tu veux que je dise ? Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant mais elle n'a pas changée de caractère ! ça, je peux te l'assurer ! Toujours aussi blessante ! Elle a refusé de me dire un simple « merci » ! »  
  
« Aïe ! ça s'est mal passé, alors ? »  
  
« Comme toujours ! » s'écria t-il énervé et s'abattit encore plus profondément dans son siège.  
  
« Ne désespères pas, Cornedrue ! Tu verras, ta chance avec Evans viendra un jour ! Je ne sais pas quand mais ça viendra ! et puis maintenant avec ton nouveau titre de préfet-en-chef, elle va te tomber dans les bras ! » Il pinça la joue de James et ré assit dans son siège. « Ah mon pauvre James, de toutes les filles de Poudlard, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de la plus têtue ! Et en plus elle te déteste ! »  
  
« elle ne le déteste pas » interrompit Remus  
  
James se tourna vers lui, l'air étonné. Remus, exaspéré par l'air abattu de son ami, soupira.  
  
« Mais bien sûr que non ! Lily ne déteste personne. Elle n'apprécie pas ton comportement, c'est tout. Tu n'as jamais été sérieux avec elle et elle a toujours l'impression que tu joues l'abruti devant elle. Elle aimerait juste que tu sois plus attentionné avec elle, que tu ne cherches pas forcement à attirer le regard des autres et puis que tu arrêtes de jeter des sorts avec Rogue ! la seule chose qu'elle déteste chez toi, c'est la manie que tu as de passer ta main dans tes cheveux pour les ébouriffer encore plus, mais ça tu le savais déjà ! »  
  
Les trois autres jeunes hommes le regardaient étonnés, la bouche bée.  
  
« Et peut-on savoir comment tu sais tout ça, Remus ? » demanda Peter.  
  
« J'ai surpris, l'année dernière, une de ses discussions avec Alice dans la réserve de la bibliothèque ! » répondit t-il.  
  
« Parce que maintenant, on écoute les conversations privées des gens, monsieur Lupin ! c'est du beau tout ça ! » s' écria Sirius.  
  
Remus soupira, regarda sa montre et se leva.  
  
« James, il est l'heure d'aller à notre réunion de préfets ! »  
  
James se leva, anxieux, et les deux amis quittèrent le compartiment. Ils se dirigèrent vers le wagon des préfets mais sur leur route, James percuta une personne qu'il fit tomber sans s'en rendre compte. Il baissa son regard et, horrifié, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'Evans. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, tout en essayant d'éviter son regard. Elle accepta et lorsqu'elle fut remise, elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui détourna aussitôt la tête.  
  
« Potter, c'est toi que je cherchais ! Je voulais juste m'excuser pour tout à l'heure ! je n'aurais jamais du réagir comme ça et... Est-ce que tu vas finir par me regarder, Potter ?!? »  
  
Mais le jeune homme continua de l'ignorer.  
  
« D'accord, ignores moi ! Je ne mérite pas tes excuses ! » déclara t-elle, en colère.  
  
Le jeune homme serra les poings. Remus remarqua son geste et tenta de l'écarter de la jeune fille. Mais James l'évita et se tourna vers Lily.  
  
« Exactement, Evans, t'ignorer, c'est ce que je vais faire ! tu ressentira enfin ce que ça fait d'être ignoré et méprisé ! » cria t-il.  
  
Il la bouscula, la faisant presque tombée, et rentra dans le wagon des préfets. Lily, les yeux grand ouverts, se tourna vers Lupin. Remus la regarda paisiblement et afficha un sourire forcé.  
  
« C'est un beau début pour nos nouveaux préfets-en chef, tu ne trouves pas Lily ? » déclara t'il ironiquement avant de s'éloigner vers le wagon, la laissant troublée dans ses pensées.  
  
La réunion des préfets se passa normalement, à l'étonnement de Lily. Elle avait bien sûr reçu les remarques et insultes habituelles des serpentards mais pas autant qu'elle n'en avait prévue. Son plus grand étonnement fut le comportement de James. Il n'avait réagi aucune fois lors des insultes qu'elle avait subit. Il n'avait montré aucun signe de colère vis-à-vis des serpentards. Il était resté adossé au bureau tout au long de la réunion. Il ne lui avait adressé aucun regard et n'avait pris sa défense une seule fois. Imperturbable. Il avait mené la réunion sérieusement, lui coupant la plupart du temps la parole, ce qui l'agaça fortement mais elle du reconnaître que c'était toujours pour ajouter quelque chose d'utile et d'intéressant. A la fin de la rencontre, après avoir fixé les sorties au Pré-au-lard, elle tenta de lui parler mais il l'ignora de plus belle et sortit en vitesse du wagon. Elle se retrouva vite seule dans le compartiment et s'affala en soupirant dans le fauteuil juste derrière elle. Cette année n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
  
Arrivé à Poudlard, James descendit rapidement du train pour guider les autres élèves vers les diligences sans chevaux avec l'aide des autres préfets. Il monta dans la dernière suivi des autres maraudeurs, quand soudain, une fameuse tête rousse apparut en courant vers la calèche.  
  
« Attendez ! Attendez ! »  
  
Elle monta à l'intérieur, essoufflée, et s'assit à côté de James, qui sursauta lorsque la jeune fille le toucha. Sirius regarda la scène, amusé.  
  
« Eh bien, Evans, on manque à ses fonctions de préfette-en-chef dès le premier jour ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Oh la ferme, Black ! je me suis endormie ! ça arrive à tout le monde, non ? » rétorqua Lily.  
  
Les quatre garçons se regardèrent surpris et éclatèrent de rire. Sirius se plia en deux, Remus se tapa la tête sur la vitre, Peter émît son ricanement aigu habituel et James la montra du doigt comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de ridicule. Lily se mit à rougir et détourna son regard des garçons, peinée par leurs moqueries. Elle se retenu de pleurer pensant qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine et finit le voyage, silencieuse. Elle quitta la première le transport et se précipita vers l'entrée. James la regarda s'éloigner. Au fond de lui, Il avait honte de ce qu'il venait de faire mais il n'osa pas le montrer.  
  
Les maraudeurs partirent eux aussi vers l'entrée et entrèrent dans la grande salle pour assister au premier repas de l'année. Lily, assise aux côtés de sa meilleure amie, Alice Nelson, et de son petit ami, Frank Londubat, les regarda s'installer au bout de la table, croisa le regard de James et baissa de suite son regard. Alice remarqua son comportement silencieux.  
  
« ça va, Lily ? tu es restée silencieuse depuis l'arrivée à Poudlard ! »  
  
« Oh nan c'est rien ! c'est juste Potter et sa bande d'abrutis ! » répondit-elle.  
  
Alice soupira et laissa Lily lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé depuis King's cross. A la fin de son récit, elle se mit à rire. Lily la regarda étonnée et offensée.  
  
« je ne vois ce qu'il y a de drôle ! » dit-elle  
  
« Tu es vraiment une gamine, Lily ! » lui répondit Alice  
  
« Quoi ? » s'étonna Lily  
  
« Oui tu as bien entendu, Lily, tu es une gamine ! Excuses moi mais sur ce coup, je suis du côté de Potter. Pour une fois, il a agit en homme mature et toi, en vraie idiote ! Est-ce si dure de lui dire merci ? Tu ne crois pas que tu lui as fait assez de mal à ce pauvre garçon ? C'est une personne comme les autres avec des sentiments. Il a essayé de te demander pardon et de te connaître tout au long de la sixième année et tu n'as fait que l'ignorer et l'envoyer balader. Arrête de jouer les prétentieuses ! Il mérite une pause. Et ne pleures pas, Lily, s'il te plait ! »  
  
Lily essuya ses larmes avec les manches de sa robe et se mit à renifler. Alice avait raison comme toujours. Elle avait été horrible avec James et elle venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Il fallait qu'elle répare cette erreur. Alice se rapprocha de Frank. Il la regarda amoureusement et mit son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui et déposer un baiser sur son front. Lily regarda ce geste de tendresse avec envie. Elle n'avait jamais connu ça et pourtant elle enviait Alice. Aucun garçon ne semblait s'intéresser à elle à part Potter. Elle avait passait ses six années à Poudlard à étudier et se réfugier dans les livres pour arriver à prouver à tout le monde que la petite « sang de bourbe » était douée. Elle réussissait dans toutes les matières mais grâce au travail. C'est ce qui l'indignait chez Potter et Black. Ils étaient tous les deux brillants sans faire d'efforts. Lily avait tellement été submergée par le travail qu'elle en avait laisser de côté sa vie amoureuse. Mais à ce moment là, elle avait besoin d'attention, de réconfort et d'amour, et elle se demandait où elle pourrait le trouver. Alice regarda son amie dans son désespoir, se détacha des bras de Frank et se mit à sourire.  
  
« Oh toi t'as besoin d'un petit ami, n'est ce pas ? » lui dit-elle  
  
« Hein !?!? »  
  
« J'en étais sûre ! Ma petite Lily veut un petit ami, enfin ! » s'écria t- elle en ignorant le regards des autres sur elle.  
  
Lily se mit à rougir. Tous les gryffondors étaient tournés vers elle et la regardait bizarrement. Elle jeta un regard meurtrier à Alice, avant de tourner vers James Potter qu'il la regardait étonné. Elle échappa à nouveau à son regard et donna à Alice un coup de pied.  
  
« Aïe ! ça fait mal, Lily ! je n'ai fait que dire la vérité, bon peut être à voix haute, excuses moi, mais c'est exact ! Ecoutes Lily, je peux t'aider à en chercher un ! Tiens pourquoi pas Potter ! Il est déjà amoureux de toi, il est beau garçon, intelligent et drôle et il semble avoir mûri, hein ? »  
  
« oui bien sûr, sans oublier qu'il est arrogant, prétentieux, qu'il se balade toujours avec ce ridicule vif d'or, qu'il jette des sorts à toutes les personnes qui osent le regarder, qu'il humilie Rogue sans raison... Oh puis qu'il traîne cette foutue main dans ces cheveux à chaque fois que je le croise ! » répliqua t-elle  
  
« Mais enfin Lily, cet abruti est juste amoureux de toi et puis je te signale qu'il a arrêté de jouer avec ce vif d'or depuis longtemps ! Tout garçon amoureux se comporte comme un imbécile au début, n'est ce pas Frank ? »  
  
Le garçon se tourna vers les deux filles et adressa un grand sourire naïf à sa petite amie.  
  
« Oui, mon ange ? »  
  
« Oh nan, rien ! » lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.  
  
Le garçon retourna à sa conversation et Alice donna un sourire à Lily.  
  
« Tu vois, le mien l'est encore ! »  
  
Lily ria et commença à manger lorsque la nourriture apparut dans les assiettes. Le reste du repas se fit en silence pour les deux jeunes filles.  
  
A la fin du repas, Lily et James se firent appelés par le professeur McGonagall. Elle les félicita pour leurs nouveaux titres, leur rappela leurs devoirs envers les autres élèves de Poudlard et les mena jusqu'à leur nouvelle salle commune où se trouvaient leurs chambres individuelles. Elle les fit entrer et les deux adolescents restèrent bouche bée. La salle commune n'était pas très grande mais elle était ornée de magnifiques tapisseries aux couleurs multiples. Il y'avait un grand canapé et deux fauteuils ainsi qu'un bureau. Deux portes menaient à leurs chambres respectives.  
  
« Eh bien voilà votre nouvelle salle commune mais vous êtes toujours le bienvenu dans celle de Gryffondor, bien entendu. Bon je vous laisse vous reposer et encore bravo. Je suis tellement fière que deux gryffondors soient préfets-en-chef cette année !!! » s'exclama t-elle avant de quitter la salle.  
  
James adressa un sourire à Lily qu'elle lui retourna de suite. Le jeune homme retrouva aussitôt son air strict et menaçant. Lily s'approcha du garçon.  
  
« James, je... »  
  
Mais avant qu'elle ait pu commencer sa phrase, le jeune homme se précipita dans sa chambre et lui ferma la porte au nez, sans même avoir fait attention qu'elle venait de l'appeler pour la première fois par son prénom. 


	2. on prends les choses en mains

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Jk Rowling  
  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais dire merci à tous mes reviewers !!! (Godric Gryffon, ta review à été très claire ! pas un peu mal aux doigts ?? o) ) ça m'a fait enforment plaisir et j'ai écrit avec plus de vitesse, moins d'angoisse mais plus de pression !!!. Lol ! J'ai été contente d'apprendre que la scène avec Madame Potter a plu dans l'ensemble car je l'aime beaucoup aussi ! Je n'ai pas eu de commentaires sur le dessin mais c'est pas grave. Pour l'instant je continues et je mettrai en ligne le deuxième dans la semaine, sans fautes !! Bon voilà un deuxième chapitre plus centré sur Lily et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !!! le troisième suivra les maraudeurs donc patience !!  
  
Bonne lecture à tous !!!  
  
Chapitre 2 : On prend les choses en mains  
  
Lily se réveilla le lendemain les cheveux emmêlés et ébouriffés. Elle venait de passer une mauvaise nuit, une très mauvaise nuit et James Potter en était la cause. Il avait hanté ses rêves, intervenant subitement aux moments les plus intéressants (où Lily se trouvait dans les bras d'un bel homme), avec son air sévère et méprisant, la pointant du doigt et éclatant de rire. Elle se réveillait à chaque fois pour chasser l'image du garçon moqueur. Cela avait le don de la blesser profondément. Personne ne se moquait d'elle auparavant à part les serpentards mais c'était parce qu'elle était d'origine moldue. Elle en avait l'habitude et avait appris à les ignorer. Mais là, il s'agissait de Potter. Le garçon était énervant avec elle mais jamais il n'avait été blessant comme hier. Une larme coula sur sa joue, elle l'essuya vite avec ses draps et se leva en vitesse.  
  
« Il n'en vaut pas la peine » pensa t-elle.  
  
Elle se dirigea dans la petite salle de bain qui lui était attribué, se doucha en vitesse et s'habilla pour descendre dans la salle commune. Elle s'approcha de la chambre de James, colla son oreille à la porte mais elle n'entendit rien. Il devait sûrement être déjà parti. Elle sortit de sa salle commune et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour aller déjeuner.  
  
Quand elle entra, la salle était presque remplie et alla vers Alice, en pleine conversation avec deux autres élèves de gryffondor en 7ème année, Béatrice Gilliam et Holly Chapman. Les trois filles se retournèrent vers Lily et la saluèrent. Elle s'installa, se versa un jus d'orange, le porta à ses lèvres mais interrompit son action car les trois autres jeunes filles la regardaient avec un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda t-elle, surprise.  
  
« Alors comme ça, Lily Evans, on cherche enfin un petit ami ? » dit Holly en croisant les bras.  
  
Lily pouffa de rire et posa son verre sur la table.  
  
« Mais ça va pas la tête ! Et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? » dit t-elle  
  
«Mais Lily, tu n'as jamais eu de petits amis ! Tu es une très jolie fille mais tu ne t'es jamais intéressée aux garçons à notre plus grand désespoir ! Tu as 17 ans et il serait temps que tu sortes de ta coquille pour enfin voir le monde ! » s'écria Béatrice  
  
« Et quand on apprend que Lily Evans veut un petit ami, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! et on ne demande qu'à t'aider ! » ajouta Holly.  
  
Lily lança un regard meurtrier à Alice et commença à beurrer ses tartines.  
  
« Si je voulais un petit ami, je ne demanderais pas votre aide de toute façon ! » répondit t-elle en prenant un air offensé qu'elle avait souvent l'habitude de prendre.  
  
« Ça fait toujours plaisir ! » rétorqua Holly.  
  
« Écoutes Lily, tu as devant toi trois filles qui, comparées à toi, ont des petits amis : Alice a Frank, Holly a Amos et moi j'ai Ludo ! On a de l'expérience et on veut simplement t'aider à trouver le bon ! Nous sommes tes amies, Lily, et tu nous inquiètes, c'est tout ! » dit Béatrice.  
  
« On veut ton bonheur, Lily, et je sais qu'à cet instant, tu es triste et que tu as besoin de réconfort et pas seulement de la part de tes amies ! » ajouta Alice lentement et avec douceur.  
  
Lily baissa la tête. Ses amies avaient encore raison. Elle avait besoin d'un petit ami mais l'idée la gênait. Elle n'avait jamais été très proche ou intime avec des garçons et ceux qui s'intéressaient à elle, elle les repoussait ou alors elle avait le chic pour attirer des abrutis comme Potter.  
  
Elle frappa brutalement sa tête contre la table ce qui fit sursauter ses amies. Elle venait encore de penser à lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever de sa tête le visage et le nom du garçon. Elle ne pouvait aussi s'empêcher de s'en vouloir pour l'avoir ignoré tout au long de l'année dernière et à la gare. Et maintenant c'était au tour du jeune homme de l'ignorer et ça lui faisait mal.  
  
Elle détestait faire du mal aux autres et encore plus être fâché avec quelqu'un. Pétunia suffisait déjà largement et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne cherchait jamais les problèmes. Avec Potter, c'était différent. Elle savait l'effet qu'elle avait sur le jeune homme et qu'il n'oserait lui jouer de tour ou lui lancer un sort. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle s'était toujours interposée dans ces conflits avec les serpentards ou rogue car elle ne risquait rien comparé aux autres. Mais là pour la première fois, James Potter lui avait répondu, elle l'avait blessé et il lui faisait savoir en l'ignorant et en se moquant ouvertement d'elle.  
  
Elle effaça Potter de ses pensées et releva la tête pour voir la moitié des élèves tournés vers elle, les yeux grands ouverts. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle se faisait remarquer depuis le début de l'année et elle n'aimait pas ça, elle qui était normalement si discrète. Alice commença à parler mais Lily se leva subitement.  
  
« Nan Alice, ne dis rien ! J'aimerais juste qu'on me laisse tranquille ! » cria t-elle en regardant ses trois amies étonnées par son comportement bizarre.  
  
Elle sentit ses joues rougir et Elle marcha en vitesse jusqu'à la porte en ignorant les gens parlant tout bas derrière son dos. Elle aurait voulu transplaner à un endroit lointain de Poudlard et ne plus jamais revenir mais elle savait que cela lui était impossible.  
  
Elle alla dans sa salle commune, prit ses livres en vitesse et se dirigea vers les salles de classe. Mais sans qu'en s'en rende compte elle fut agripper au bras droite ce qui la fit sursauter et tomber douloureusement par terre. Les gens autour d'elle se mirent à rire. Elle redevint rouge de honte, ramassa ses livres avant d'accepter la main de son agresseur pour se relever. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec James, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait l'art de la faire tomber décidément. Elle baissa la tête pour cacher son embarras et le garçon lui annonça froidement :  
  
« Evans, c'était pour te dire que les réunions des préfets se dérouleront chaque vendredi soir à 18H. Fais passer le message aux autres préfets, s'il te plait ! »  
  
« Merci pour l'information, James. » murmura t-elle aux bords des larmes avant de s'éclipser.  
  
Cette fois, elle n'arriverait pas à retenir ses larmes et accourra vers les toilettes des filles où elle ne serait pas déranger enfin presque. Elle s'effondra par terre, s'adossa contre le mur avant de dissimuler son visage dans ses mains. Elle se mit à pleurer. Il y'avait trop sentiments en elle pour pouvoir les garder. Elle avait besoin de pleurer, tout de suite, et d'évacuer tout ça.  
  
Après dix minutes, elle se calma et s'essuya le visage avec la manche de sa robe. Elle prit un mouchoir de sa poche et se moucha bruyamment. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir au dessus de l'évier en face d'elle. Son visage était rougi par les larmes en particulier son nez. Elle s'examina un instant. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvé belle. Ses cheveux étaient trop rouges et épais à son goût, elle avait trop de tâches de rousseur, de petites lèvres et en plus elle n'était pas très grande. Il n'y avait que ses yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'elle aimait dans son physique, c'était son seul charme d'après elle.  
  
On lui disait souvent qu'elle était jolie mais elle ne comprenait pas et préférait ignorer les compliments. Elle se sentait souvent si minuscule à côté de ses amies. Elles avaient toutes du charme et du naturel à la fois. Et elle... Si elle voulait trouver un petit ami, il allait falloir qu'elle change d'attitude.  
  
Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage et prit une grande inspiration. Une voix aigue et rieuse se fit entendre  
  
« Tiens, mademoiselle « je-sais-tout » vient me rendre visite !!! »  
  
La jeune fille se retourna pour se retrouver en face de la silhouette flottante de Mimi Geignarde. Elle leva la main en l'air, prit ses livres avant de se diriger vers la sortie.  
  
« Nan pas aujourd'hui Mimi ! » dit-elle avant de fermer la porte.  
  
Lily resta perdu dans ses pensées pendant toute la journée. Elle évita toutes personnes en se recueillant dans les salles d'études ou la bibliothèque pendant les pauses. Après avoir bien réfléchie, elle se leva et courra vers la salle commune des gryffondors. Elle monta dans le dortoir des filles de septième année. Elle poussa la porte de toute ses forces et entra dans la chambre. Alice était plongé dans un magazine, Holly dans son placard et Béatrice dans ses devoirs. Surprises, les trois filles interrompirent leurs activités pour regarder Lily, surprises. Lily, essoufflée, s'assit sur le premier lit et commença :  
  
« Vous aviez...raison !... j'ai besoin...d'un...petit ami...et il va falloir...que vous m'aider...les filles ! Ouf quelle course ! »  
  
Les visages des autres jeunes filles s'illuminèrent et se précipitèrent vers Lily pour se jeter sur le lit et la serrer dans leurs bras.  
  
« Notre petite Lily veut un amoureux ! Comme c'est mignon ! Bien sûr qu'on va t'aider Lily ! » s'écria Alice, folle de joie.  
  
« Mais avant toutes choses, je veux y aller doucement ! Je ne veux pas jouer les allumeuses, ok ? » dit Lily avant se libérer de l'emprise de ses trois amies. Elles s'installèrent en tailleur sur le lit et commencèrent à discuter.  
  
« Alors, Lily, il y'a bien un garçon à qui tu penses ? » demanda Holly.  
  
« Euh... pas vraiment »  
  
« Oh allez ! Il y'a sûrement un garçon sur lequel tu flashe ! » lui dit Alice.  
  
« Euh... nan ! Enfin je ne sais pas ! » répondit-elle nerveusement.  
  
« Bon on va essayer de t'aider ! Sirius Black ? Il est beau, charmant, populaire, sexy, intelligent, pas très bavard avec les filles mais il a un très beau c.... » s'enflamma Holly.  
  
« HOLLY ! Je ne crois que Sirius Black soit un bon début pour Lily ! » la coupa Alice. « Je penses plutôt qu'il lui faut un garçon sensible, gentil, charmant bien sûr, intéressant et mignon, n'est ce pas Lily ? »  
  
« Euh... oui pourquoi pas... »  
  
« JAMES POTTER ! Ce sera une cible facile ! Il est déjà amoureux de toi, il est plutôt mignon, drôle, charmant, il est capitaine de Quidditch et préfet- en chef et puis il est aussi brillant que toi et... »  
  
« NAN Béatrice ! Pas de James Potter ! Il est hors compétition ! Je ne veux pas d'un petit ami autant imbu de sa personne ! Surtout pas ! Et puis de toute façon, il m'ignore ! » cria Lily.  
  
« Mais alors qui, Lily ? Il y'a tellement de garçon à Poudlard ! S'il fallait tous les nommer, on y passerait la nuit ! »  
  
« Il y en a peut être un... mais... » murmura Lily  
  
« QUI ?????? » s'exclamèrent les trois autres.  
  
« Euh...peut être...enfin...je pensais à Remus Lupin. »  
  
« Oh Nan, Lily ! Pas Remus Lupin ! Trop mystérieux, timide et sérieux ! Tu n'arriveras pas à grand-chose avec lui ou alors il te faudra plus de temps que prévu ! Et puis jamais il ne trahirait James. Laisses tomber, ma Lily. » dit Alice attristée en prenant son amie dans ses bras comme pour la consoler.  
  
« Oh j'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama tout d'un coup Holly. « Que penses tu de Gideon Prewett, ma chère Lily ? » Lily la regarda un instant bizarrement avant d'afficher un sourire timide.  
  
« Euh... oui c'est vrai qu'il est très mignon... »  
  
« C'est parfait ! Il est presque dans les mêmes cours que toi à ceux que je sais ! C'est un très bon choix ! Gideon et Lily Prewett ! Ça sonne bien, vous ne trouvez pas ? » s'écria Béatrice.  
  
« Pfff ! Béatrice, on ne cherche pas un mari à Lily, juste un petit ami ! Tu envisages trop loin dans l'avenir, ma pauvre fille » la corrigea Holly. « Lily, tu devrais essayer de te mettre à côté de Gideon demain et engager une conversation simple pour apprendre à le connaître un peu plus ! »  
  
« J'essayerai... » lui répondit Lily en rougissant. Elle regarda sa montre et s'exclama : « Ouh la ! Il faut que j'y aille ! Je suis en retard pour la patrouille de nuit avec Potter ! »  
  
Elle s'en alla du lit, arrangea ses vêtements et ses cheveux et se tourna vers ses amies.  
  
« De quoi j'ai l'air ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
Ses amies la regardèrent étonnées. Décidément, Lily était vraiment une fille surprenante. La jeune fille remarqua leurs surprises.  
  
« Oh mais qu'est ce que je racontes ?!?! Ce n'est que Potter ! Laissez tomber ! »  
  
Elle sortit alors de la chambre en claquant violement la porte et laissant les trois filles afficher un grand sourire.  
  
Lily retrouva James devant le portrait de la grosse dame, les bras croisés et l'air impatient.  
  
« Tu deviens un habituée du retard, Evans ! » lui dit-il.  
  
« Excuses moi ! Ça arrive à tout le monde et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ce que... » répondit elle avant de se faire couper par James.  
  
« C'est bon, Evans ! J'ai compris ! »  
  
Ils se répartirent les endroits du château à patrouiller et James lui inscrivit les siens sur un petit papier qu'il lui tendit.  
  
« Merci ! »  
  
« On devient polie maintenant, Evans ? » ajouta t-il avant de partir du côté laissant la jeune fille rouge de colère.  
  
Lily se dirigea vers le côté droit, descendit les escaliers pour aller surveiller le troisième étage. Elle s'engouffra dans un long couloir, marcha le long avant d'entendre des rires aigus et joyeux. Elle se précipita pour aller voir et à son plus grand désespoir, elle y trouva Peeves, l'esprit farceur de Poudlard, tournoyant dans tous les sens avec plusieurs ballons dans les mains et chantant à tue-tête. Elle s'avança vers lui et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.  
  
« Qu'est ce que tu fais, Peeves ? Arrête tout de suite ce boucan ! » cria t- elle.  
  
Le fantôme la regarda et son sourire s'élargit.  
  
« Ne serait ce pas Miss « préfette je m' la pète » ? » lui demanda le fantôme.  
  
« Peeves, poses ses ballons tout de suite ou j'apelle Rusard ! » menaça Lily.  
  
« Ok comme tu veux ! »  
  
Peeves lâcha un par un les ballons sur Lily qui explosèrent sur la jeune fille, libérant une substance gluante verte. Lily en fut remplie des pieds jusqu'à la tête ce qui causa un air de dégoût chez elle. Le fantôme éclata de rire et disparut en chantant :  
  
« Evans est aussi moche qu'un troll ! C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas de petit ami ! Qui voudrai sortir avec un troll.... »  
  
Lily, humilié, marcha lentement vers sa salle commune, faisant attention de ne pas glisser. Quand elle entra dans sa salle, à sa grand surprise, elle trouva James Potter assit sur le fauteuil, examinant une grande carte et savourant une part de tarte aux pommes.  
  
« Alors comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Peeves ? » dit-il en levant la tête pour regarder la jeune fille dans un drôle d'état.  
  
« Mais comment le sais tu ? Et puis qu'est ce que tu fous ici à... oh puis j'ai pas envie de le savoir !!! s'écria Lily, verte de rage, avant d'aller vers sa chambre et disparaître complètement.  
  
Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et continua son activité. 


	3. Un amour tenace

Disclaimer : tout apparteint a jk rowling !!!  
  
Bon me voilà de retour !! Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais beaucoup occupée. C'est les soldes en ce moment donc j'en profite !!!! Ça détend un peu de shopping !!!  
  
Et puis j'ai été prise par la coupe d'Europe de football. Portugal/ Angleterre et France/Grèce !!! Que des grands matchs !!! Pas mal de déceptions mais bon c'est le jeu...  
  
Et puis il y'a la fête du cinéma !! Donc pendant trois jours je vais squatter les salles obscures non stop et me revoir Shrek 2 pour le fun !!! (il est excellent et puis le chat botté est tellement chou !!!)  
  
J'ai mis pas mal de temps à écrire ce chapitre !! J'espère qu'il plaira !! Je ne pourrais mettre le prochain chapitre que la semaine prochaine parce que cette semaine j'ai les résultats de mon bac donc je vais être angoissée tout le temps et donc dans l'impossibilité d'écrire quelque chose !!!  
  
Bon je vous laisse, bonne Lecture et merci encore pour vos reviews !!! Elles m'encouragent davantage à continuer !!! super stimulant !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : un amour tenace  
  
Le lendemain matin, James se leva de bonne humeur. Il s'habilla en vitesse et descendit dans la grande salle où l'attendaient déjà ses fameux compagnons. Sirius était en train de se battre avec les biscottes (qui malheureusement pour lui se cassaient à chaque fois qu'il posait sa cuillère de marmelade.), Remus lisait la gazette des sorciers et Peter tentait de réchauffer son thé avec un sort de réchauffement. Il s'installa à côté de Remus et sourit en regardant, amusé, ses amis à leurs activités diverses. Sirius coupa le silence.  
  
« Pourquoi faut-il qu'ils nous mettent des biscottes, ce matin ?!?!? »  
  
« Je t'ai déjà répété que les elfes ont trouvé des vers dans la levure ! C'est écrit sur un panneau accroché à la porte ! Si monsieur prenait le temps de lire et d'écouter aussi, il serait au courant au lieu de se plaindre ! » lui répondit Remus, énervé par l'attitude de son ami.  
  
« J'étais au courant ! Merci Lunard ! Mais je crois que j'ai le droit également d'exprimer mon indignation et ma colère ! Excusez moi de vous avoir déranger, mon cher ami ! »  
  
James sourit davantage, prit une biscotte qu'il beurra délicatement et qu'il porta à sa bouche.  
  
« Au moins toi tu y arrives ! » s'exclama Sirius. Il lui tendit une biscotte et ajouta en prenant un air triste : « tu veux bien me mettre de la marmelade sur la mienne, s'il te plait ? »  
  
James lui arracha la biscotte des mains et se mit à la tâche. Sirius le regarda bizarrement et lui demanda :  
  
« Au fait pourrait on savoir pourquoi est tu de si bonne humeur ce matin ? Tu as réussi à emballer Evans ? Nan mais qu'est ce que je racontes c'est impo... »  
  
« La ferme, Patmol ! J'ai fait mieux ! » le coupa James.  
  
« Quoi ?????? » l'interrogèrent ses trois camarades, impatient.  
  
« J'ai réussi à me venger ! »  
  
« Oh... c'est juste ça ! » dirent-ils, déçus par la réponse du garçon.  
  
« Et comment t'es tu vengé ? » demanda Peter.  
  
« Je n'ai rien eu à faire ! Elle s'est humiliée toute seule ! Mademoiselle la préfète a voulu tenir tête à Peeves et elle est revenue couverte de glue verte ! C'était à mourir de rire ! » James parti dans un fou rire, tout seul. Les autres le regardèrent surpris et attendirent qu'il se calme.  
  
« Si tu crois que c'est en l'humiliant que tu arriveras à sortir avec elle, tu te trompes, James ! » lui dit Remus.  
  
James arrêta de rire, sans pour autant enlever son sourire stupide, et se tourna vers lui.  
  
« Je m'en fiche ! J'ai décidé de l'oublier et de me concentrer sur des filles plus accessibles ! »  
  
« Pfff impossible ! James Potter renoncer à Lily Evans ! T'as pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ? s'écria Sirius avant de tendre une autre biscotte à James. « Tiens, s'il te plait, Tu m'en fais une autre ? »  
  
James lui prit la biscotte et lui lança un regard meurtrier. Il prit une cuillère de marmelade et commença à l'étaler. Il lui répondit :  
  
« J'y ai bien réfléchi hier soir et je me suis dit que ça devenait une cause perdue ! Alors j'ai abandonné et j'ai décidé de mettre à l'œuvre le charme Potter sur d'autres... »  
  
Il brisa brusquement la biscotte dans sa main gauche, laissa tomber la petite cuillère et resta bouche bée, bloquant sa respiration. Lily venait d'entrer dans la salle et se dirigeait au bout de la table pour rejoindre ses amies. Quand elle passa devant James, le garçon resta en état de choc. Il l'observa marcher tout au long et la fixa sans même fermer les yeux.  
  
A sa plus grande joie (mais également à son grand chagrin), la jeune fille était sublime plus que jamais. Elle avait mis un peu de mascara qui allongeait davantage ses cils épais, un léger rouge à lèvres qui sublimait ses lèvres, les rendant plus appétissantes (à son goût) et à son étonnement, la jeune fille avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon qui libérait de grandes mèches encadrant son visage parfait et tombant sur sa nuque. Lily n'attachait jamais ses cheveux. Elle les portait toujours longs ce qui plaisait aussi beaucoup à James qui aurait donné une fortune pour pouvoir y passer une seule main, rien qu'un instant.  
  
Comment pouvait-il oublier une aussi belle créature ? Il avait été stupide de penser ça ! Cette fille avait envahit son cœur et ses pensées ! Son âme lui serait dévouée jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il se sentait coupable de l'avoir humilié et ça lui faisait mal. Il avait une grande envie de se jeter aux pieds de la jeune fille, d'implorer pardon, de la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser passionnément. Il n'y avait pas d'autres filles à part elle. Elles ne valaient rien, elles lui semblaient si fades, idiotes et banales. Lily était radieuse, belle, magnifique, extraordinaire, sublime, ravissante, gracieuse, séduisante, délicieuse, splendide, superbe, merveilleuse et tellement parfaite. Son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de battre quand il voyait l'adolescente.  
  
Quand il pensait à son avenir, il voyait Lily. Quand il voyait du vert ou rouge, il voyait Lily. Quand on lui parlait de filles, il voyait Lily. Quand ses parents lui parlaient de Poudlard, il voyait Lily... Enfin compte cette fille l'obsédait. Jusqu'à la fin de la sixième année, la jeune fille était un jeu pour lui. Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'enquiquiner et la provoquer pendant toutes ses années. Il avait essayé de la délaisser en ayant deux, trois petites amies mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps. Il poursuivait toujours Lily et ça avait la manie d'agacer ses compagnes.  
  
Et là lorsqu'elle était entrée, il avait reçu comme une balle en plein cœur. Elle était encore plus splendide et il devait être fâché avec elle ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir la complimenter même si elle l'aurait ignoré bien évidemment.  
  
Il la voulait, il la désirait, il avait besoin d'elle et ce jeu entre eux avait trop duré. C'était urgent et à cet instant précis, il se jura qu'il gagnerait son amour coûte que coûte. Il avait dix mois pour y arriver mais le plus tôt possible serait parfait. Il lui fallait un plan et Il avait la journée pour y réfléchir mais la vue de la jeune fille le déconcertait. Il sortit de se rêverie.  
  
« JAMES ! MA BISCOTTE ! Fais attention ! » cria Sirius.  
  
« James ?.... ça va ? » lui demanda Remus en passant un main devant son visage.  
  
« Laisses tomber, Remus ! Je crois que notre Cornedrue a aperçu sa gazelle ! » répondit Sirius, voyant que James n'était pas en état de parler. « Tu peux m'aider avec ma biscotte ? »  
  
« Si tu prononce encore le mot « biscotte » je t'étripes !!!!!! » lui lança son camarade.  
  
Sirius, effrayé, se tourna alors vers son voisin de droite.  
  
« Peter, mon seul véritable ami, apporterais tu ton aide à un copain affamé ??? ».  
  
James fut le premier à s'installer en cours d'enchantement. Les autres élèves suivirent après lui. Sirius s'installa à côté de lui comme à son habitude mais tout d'un coup, sa respiration s'arrêta pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Lily venait de s'installer à côté de Gideon Prewett. Elle venait de lui demander, avec un sourire timide, si elle pouvait s'asseoir et il avait acquiesçait.  
  
Il n'avait rien contre Gideon. Au contraire c'était un chic type et ça lui arrivait de discuter avec lui de quidditch et autres choses. Mais à ce moment, James avait envie de l'étrangler et sentait la jalousie montait en lui. Lily ne s'asseyait jamais à côté d'un garçon. Elle était toujours flanquée avec Alice.  
  
Le cours commença et James essaya de se concentrer sur la leçon mais son regard dérivait toujours sur Lily et Gideon. Il épia tous les gestes de la jeune fille et la trouva bien tendue. Elle semblait hésiter à chaque fois qu'elle bougeait. Par contre Gideon restait raide comme un piquet et suivait le cours avec attention.  
  
Rassuré, James se tourna vers Sirius pour qu'ils s'entraînent sur le sort. Après avoir pratiqué plusieurs essais, il retourna au couple qui était en pleine discussion. Ce n'était pas bon du tout. Gideon murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Lily. Elle éclata de rire et repoussa le garçon en lui touchant le bras. James devint rouge. Elle l'avait touché et il la faisait rire. Ça allait trop loin et il fallait que ça stoppe !  
  
Comme par miracle, la sonnerie retentit. Il rangea ses affaires et remarqua Lily donner un dernier grand sourire à Gideon. James quitta la salle en courrant, le cœur serré, laissant un Sirius désemparé par la douloureuse vie sentimentale de son meilleur ami.  
  
Après les cours, James rejoignit, en fin d'après midi, Remus à la bibliothèque, pour trouver un peu de calme et faire des recherches pour son devoir de potions. Il s'assit en face de son ami, surpris mais réjoui de sa présence, qui afficha un sourire en guise de « salut ». James lui rendit, sortit ces rouleaux, sa plume et son encre et se mit de suite au travail.  
  
Après une demi heure, il se leva pour aller chercher un livre. Il demanda de l'aide à madame Pince, la bibliothécaire, qui lui indiqua le rayon « potion et préparations » et ce dirigea vers celui-ci. Il fouilla pendant un instant les étagères à la recherche de ce qu'il l'intéressait, trouva quelques ouvrages utiles mais il interrompit son action lorsqu'il entendit des voix venir du rayon d'à côté. Son cœur sauta quand il identifia la voix de Lily et d'Alice. Il ne bougea pas et essaya d'écouter leur conversation.  
  
« Je suis tellement heureuse que ça ait marché pour toi, Lily ! Tu vois qu'un peu de maquillage donne un peu plus de confiance en soi !!!!! »  
  
« Tu as raison » lui répondit Lily en riant. « Mais j'ai l'impression d'en faire trop ! Se maquiller pour séduire un garçon, ça fait très cliché, tu ne trouves pas ?? »  
  
« Du temps que ça marche, je m'en fous !!! » les deux filles rirent de plus belle.  
  
James, tout d'un coup, se sentit nauséeux. Il n'était pas du tout bien. Sa Lily essayait de charmer un garçon et ce n'était pas lui ! Il comprit alors pourquoi elle s'était assise avec Gideon !  
  
« Il est tellement gentil et drôle ! Et mignon, bien entendu !.... Tu crois qu'on fera un beau couple ? »  
  
« Quelle question, Lily !!! Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! »  
  
« Ouf ! Tu me rassures car il m'a invité au premier week-end au Pré-au- Lard ! » lui annonça Lily.  
  
Alice voulut se jeter dans les bras de son amie mais il s'interrompit lorsqu'elle entendit un énorme bruit au rayon d'à côté. Elles se regardèrent, inquiètes, et allèrent à coté pour trouver James Potter, les lunettes cassées, sous une pile de gros livres, essayant de se dégager. Les filles sourirent et le garçon tourna au rouge lorsqu'il les vit. Alice se précipita pour l'aider et Lily la suivit. Après être totalement débarrassé, il se leva pour les remercier.  
  
« Mer... »  
  
Lily pointa soudainement sa baguette sous son nez ce qu'il lui coupa la parole.  
  
« reparo ! » prononça t-elle.  
  
Les lunettes de James se raccommodèrent en quelques secondes.  
  
« Euh... Merci » réussit-il à dire.  
  
« De rien, James ! » répliqua t-elle en lui offrant un grand sourire, avant de disparaître avec Alice.  
  
James resta planté un instant, immobile mais heureux. Lily lui avait sourit malgré tout ce qui c'était passé hier. Il ne s'était pas excusé et la jeune fille lui souriait tout de même. Cela le rendait encore plus amoureux et il se dit que tout n'était pas perdu. Il pouvait encore dépasser Gideon mais il fallait qu'il s'excuse avant. Ce soir, pendant les patrouilles, il lui demandera pardon et commenceront alors les choses sérieuses.  
  
« Bah qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » lui demanda Remus qui venait d'arriver, alerté par la longue absence de James.  
  
« Oh rien, un petit accident ! »  
  
Ils ramassèrent ensemble les bouquins rapidement et s'éclipsèrent avant que madame Pince ne remarque le désordre.  
  
Lorsque James descendit pour rejoindre Lily devant leur salle commune, il était sur un nuage. Il s'était exercé à demander pardon devant son miroir et son sourire si parfait l'avait hanté depuis la bibliothèque. Il la trouva, adossée au mur, les bras croisés. Il remarqua qu'elle avait défait son chignon. La jeune fille l'aperçut et abandonna sa position, prête à commencer.  
  
« Eh Bien cette fois c'est toi qui est en retard, Potter ! » dit-elle. James descendit de son nuage. Elle venait de l'appeler par son nom. C'était un mauvais début !  
  
« Excuses moi... » bafouilla t-il.  
  
« C'est pas grave ! Bon on y va ? »  
  
« Euh... je voulais... »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je voulais m'excuser pour Hier et pour le train » commença t-il en baissant la tête.  
  
« Oh... »  
  
« J'ai vraiment agi stupidement et je n'aurai jamais du t'humilier comme ça ! Tu ne le méritais pas... »  
  
« Nan James ! Je l'ai mérité ! » le coupa t-elle. « Pour ne pas t'avoir remercié et pour tout ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière ! Je t'ai ignoré en n'y faisant qu'à ma tête ! J'étais prétentieuse ! J'ai vraiment été horrible avec toi ! »  
  
« Nan ! Tu as seulement brisé mon cœur de temps en temps mais j'ai survécu ! Je suis un grand garçon. Et puis j'étais à l'époque assez arrogant donc on est quitte !»  
  
Elle se mit à rire. James préférait largement lorsqu'elle souriait. Son visage s'illuminait et l'éblouissait.  
  
« Je suis sincèrement désolé, James ! » elle lui tendit la main. « On va devoir travailler ensemble pendant tout l'année, je crois qu'on devrait arrêter de se chamailler et apprendre à se connaître. Tu ne crois pas ? »  
  
« Je suis tout à fait d'accord ! » il prit sa main et sentit une chaleur agréable l'envahir. « Amis ? »  
  
« Amis » dit elle en ajoutant un petit rire malicieux.  
  
Ils décidèrent de faire leurs patrouilles ensemble. Ils marchèrent éloignés l'un de l'autres et évitèrent de croiser leurs regards. Ils inspectèrent les longs couloirs sans se parler une seule fois. Lily brisa le silence.  
  
« Alors, de quoi parlent les amis ? »  
  
« Euh... de tout... »  
  
« Ah OK ! Bon... » dit elle en croisant les bras. Il y'eut un long silence. « Tu as commencé le devoir de Potions ? »  
  
« Eh Oui ! Je n'en suis qu'à un rouleau et demi ! C'est vraiment cruel de nous donner ça ! Ça fait seulement 3 jours qu'on est rentré et déjà trois parchemins !!!! C'est de la folie !!! »  
  
« Je sens que Cette année va être épuisante !! » dit elle, rieuse.  
  
« Tu peux le dire !! On a les aspics en fin d'année et tous les deux on doit assumer les responsabilités de préfets en chef !!! Et puis je suis capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch !!! Ça va être très épuisant !!! » ajouta t-il en levant les bras en signe d'exaspération.  
  
Lily le regarda, amusée. Ce n'était pas si dur de parler ensemble. Les deux jeunes gens se sentirent vite à l'aise et continuèrent à discuter de tout et rien. Ils descendirent les escaliers pour rejoindre leur salle commune mais l'escalier sur lequel ils étaient décida de changer de position et se mit à bouger brusquement. James s'agrippa rapidement à la rampe ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Lily. La jeune fille perdit facilement son équilibre et dérapa pour tomber en arrière dans une douloureuse position. Elle poussa un petit cri de souffrance et de détresse. James fut aussitôt alerté et se dirigea vers elle. Il s'accroupit et remarqua que Lily pleurait.  
  
« Lily, laisses moi t'aider à te lever ! ». Elle acquiesça et il se leva pour lui tendre ensuite sa main. Elle l'attrapa mais la douleur augmenta et préféra abandonner.  
  
« Je ne arrives pas, James ! Ça me fait mal à la cheville ! »  
  
« Tu as du te la fouler ! Ce n'est rien ! Ça fait mal sur le coup mais ça s'arrangera d'ici une semaine ! »  
  
« Une semaine ?!?! Oh non »  
  
« Ce n'est pas si long que ça !! Crois en mon expérience ! » lui dit il en affichant un sourire charmeur.  
  
« Merci de me rassurer James ! »  
  
« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir marcher jusqu'à ta chambre ? Parce que l'infirmerie est fermée sauf pour urgence. Enfin si tu veux je peux prévenir un professeur ? » proposa t-il.  
  
« Nan ça va James ! Pas la peine de déranger quelqu'un pour une petite cheville tordue ! Je vais essayer de marcher ! » Mais malgré tous ces efforts, Lily n'y arriva pas et soupira, exaspérée.  
  
« Je vais te porter ! »  
  
« Na... » Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir car elle se retrouva rapidement dans les bras sécurisants de James et enveloppa instinctivement ses bras autour de son cou. Elle en oublie de suite sa douleur et se laissa transporter par le jeune homme sans protestation. Elle était bien dans ses bras et elle ne pouvait l'expliquer.  
  
James retrouva son nuage. Il tenait la femme de ses rêves tout près contre lui et elle le tenait par le cou tel un couple de jeunes mariés. Elle était légère et il n'avait aucune difficulté à la porter. Elle sentait bon, sa senteur l'enivrait et il affichait un sourire stupide qu'il n'arrivait pas à effacer de ses lèvres. La douce voix de Lily à son oreille le sortit de son paradis.  
  
« Merci... j'espère que je ne suis pas trop lourde ? »  
  
« Tu rigoles ? Tu es légère comme une plume ? »  
  
« Arrêtes de blaguer ! J'ai pris quelques kilos pendant les vacances ! »  
  
« Pfff... tu racontes n'importes quoi ! Et puis de toute façon qu'est ce que ça peut faire ? Tu es toujours aussi jolie ! »  
  
La jeune fille se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. James voulut se taper pour s'être emporté comme ceci. Il venait de créer un froid entre eux et il s'en voulait. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à leur but sans se regarder et parler. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et James déposa Lily sur le canapé où elle pu s'allonger. James préféra s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Elle retira sa chaussure et examina sa cheville en la massant délicatement.  
  
« Ça va mieux ? » demanda James.  
  
« Nan... » lui répondit-elle en faisant la moue.  
  
James se leva, se plaça à coté d'elle et prit dans ses mains sa cheville pour commencer à la masser. La jeune fille sursauta et faillit se retrouver par terre. Elle s'agrippa au bras du canapé comme pour s'empêcher de vaciller. Les grandes mains de James enveloppèrent totalement sa cheville et elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le bien que ça lui faisait. Ils n'échangèrent aucun mot. James la massa avec soin et attention, le contact de sa peau lui procurant une entière satisfaction. Lily oublia tout autour d'elle et se centra uniquement sur James et ses fabuleuses Mains. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se rapprochaient l'un d'entre et bientôt leurs visages se trouvèrent très près. Lily ouvrit les yeux et découvrit le regard captivant de James. James plongea dans le vert émeraude des yeux de Lily comme il en avait l'habitude. Il se pencha encore un peu plus vers Lily en serrant anxieusement sa cheville un peu plus fort. Elle referma ses yeux, se laissant aller à cette douce frénésie et prête à recevoir son premier baiser tel une belle aux bois dormants. James serra davantage son étreinte.  
  
« AÏE !!!!!!!! » cria t-elle brusquement. James bondit à l'autre extrémité du canapé, effrayé par le cri de souffrance de sa partenaire.  
  
« Tu m'as fait mal, James ! »  
  
Le garçon reprit son souffle doucement.  
  
« Oh excuses moi ! Je n'ai pas fait attention ! »  
  
« Ça va ! Ce n'est pas grave... » Elle se mit à rougir et se cacha derrière ses longs cheveux. Elle se redressa et se mit à sauter à cloche pied jusqu'à sa chambre. $  
  
« Bon je vais me coucher... merci encore James ! je commence à connaître quelqu'un de formidable en toi ! J'ai beaucoup apprécié cette soirée ! »  
  
« Moi aussi... tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'aide ? »  
  
« Nan ça ira... ce massage m'a fait du bien » elle rougit encore plus et disparut dans sa chambre.  
  
James s'adossa contre le canapé et s'y allongea. Il repensa à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec elle. C'est fou comme il avançait vite ! il avait réussi à s'excuser, il avait tenu une vrai discussion avec elle, il l'avait prise dans ses bras et clore tout ça, il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser sans qu'elle ne montre un signe d'opposition. Gagner son cœur allait peut être facile. Il ferma les yeux, s'imagina la vie avec Lily à ses côtés et s'endormit paisiblement. 


	4. Le jour et la nuit

Disclaimer : tout appartient à Jk Rowling  
  
ça y'est ! J'en aie enfin terminé avec ce chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire ! J'avais les idées, ce n'est pas l'inspiration qui me manquait mais j'ai eu comme un blocage ! Impossible d'écrire une phrase correcte et puis j'avais autre chose en tête comme fêter mon bac ! LOL De toute façon, voilà j'ai fini et je peux enfin le posté ! J'essayerai de mettre le prochain en ligne d'ici 2 semaines, avant de partir en vacances ! J'espère que je ferai plus long et mieux parce que j'ai eu comme l'impression de régresser pour celui-ci ! Pas terrible ! Et puis merci à tous encore parce que lire vos reviews ça me réchauffe le cœur ! C'est fou comme ça fait plaisir, j'ai toujours le sourire aux lèvres quand je les lis ! Anti- dépresseurs ! lol  
  
Bon je vous laisse et bonne lecture !!!  
  
Chapitre 4 : Le jour et la nuit  
  
Le lendemain matin, Lily fut réveillée par de forts frappements à sa porte.  
  
« Lily ?! Réponds !!! Tu es réveillé ?? »  
  
Lily se redressa lentement, de mauvaise humeur, les cheveux en bataille, et s'étira à contre cœur. Elle se retira de sa couette et s'assit sur son lit. Elle bailla et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit un autre gros frappement.  
  
« Lily ?!!! »  
  
Elle se leva mais poussa un cri de douleur. Elle avait oublié sa blessure de la veille et avait malheureusement posée son pied à terre. Elle se ré assit sur son lit et massa doucement sa cheville.  
  
« Oui !!! Qu'est- ce qu'il y'a ?! » hurla t-elle quasiment.  
  
« C'est James ! Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »  
  
Elle tourna la tête vers son grand miroir et fut horrifié par la tête de déterré qu'elle affichait. Nan, il ne pouvait pas rentrer et la voir ainsi.  
  
« Euh Non ! »  
  
« Ah... Euh...Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien ? Ta cheville va Mieux ? »  
  
« Nan, pas du tout ! Je ne peux pas poser le pied par terre ! Ça me fait un mal de chien ! »  
  
« Je connais ça ! Les lendemains sont toujours les plus difficiles ! Tu veux de l'aide pour descendre ? »  
  
« Nan surtout pas ! Ne te déranges surtout pas pour moi ! Vas en cours ! Je me débrouillerai seule ! » dit-elle rapidement et sèchement.  
  
« Bon...si c'est ce que tu veux ! » déclara t-il déçu.  
  
« Pourrais- tu demander à madame Pomfrey de venir me voir ? Car je sens que je serai incapable d'aller à l'infirmerie à cloche-pied !! »  
  
« Bien sûr. Pas de problème. » dit il finalement avant de s'en aller.  
  
Lily poussa un long soupir. Pour une certaine raison, elle ne voulait pas voir James. Elle était encore un peu confuse par les événements d'hier soir. Ils avaient partagés quelque chose de très intimes ensemble et ça la troublait en quelque sorte. A peine s'étaient-ils excusés, qu'ils avaient failli s'embrasser. Et puis ce contact de ses mains sur sa peau lui avait procuré une sensation jusqu'à là inconnue mais tellement agréable. Ça lui faisait peur. Elle avait peur d'elle-même. Elle avait encouragé le jeune homme à continuer. Elle avait perdu la tête et avait été prête à recevoir son premier baiser de la part de James Potter !!! Qui aurait cru ça ? Lily Evans embrasser James Potter et en avoir envie !!! Nan c'était stupide !!! Ses hormones débloquaient mais elle ne céderait pas !!! Surtout pas avec James !!  
  
Pourtant elle avait découvert une personne intéressante, amicale et drôle en lui et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était avec une personne comme cela qu'elle voulait tomber amoureuse. Il avait pris soin d'elle sans lui faire du mal et avait été tellement adorable. Et puis ses mains... Nan il ne fallait plus qu'elle pense à ses mains !!! C'était trop tentant !!!  
  
Tout d'un coup, le visage de Gideon lui revint en mémoire. Comment avait elle pu l'oublier aussi facilement alors qu'il lui avait donné rendez vous le jour même ? Elle se frappa mentalement et décida d'arrêter de penser à James et ses formidables mains ! Oui elle fallait l'oublier et entretenir avec lui des relations purement professionnelles donc en lien avec leurs devoirs de préfets en chef. Tant qu'il ne se passerait rien avec Gideon, elle restera à l'écart de James pour n'avoir aucun obstacle vers son but. Elle se centrera maintenant sur son prochain et premier rencart.  
  
......................................  
  
« James ? James ?!!!? Eh oh !!! La terre appelle la lune !!!!! »  
  
« Hum qu'est qu'il y a ?? » répondit le jeune homme en sortant de sa rêverie.  
  
« Pourrais tu me passer le beurre ? » lui demanda Sirius.  
  
« Ah euh oui... »  
  
Il lui passa le beurre et se remit à contempler le plafond magique de la grande salle. Ses trois compères le regardèrent bizarrement.  
  
« James, arrêtes de regarder ce foutu plafond et reviens parmi nous, bon sang !!! » cria Sirius.  
  
« Oh laisses le tranquille ! Il est amoureux ! » lui répondit Remus.  
  
James sursauta et faillit tomber de son siège mais se rattrapa à temps. En se redressant, il lança un regard meurtrier à Remus.  
  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux de Evans ! »  
  
« A peine ! Et puis qu'est ce qui te disait que je parlais d'elle ? »  
  
Le visage de James se mit à rougir.  
  
« Je pensais que tu avais décidé de l'oublier ? » lui demanda Peter.  
  
« Pffff mon œil ! » laissa échapper Remus.  
  
« Quoi ? » lui demanda James.  
  
« Est-ce que je devrai te rappeler l'épisode de la bibliothèque hier après midi ? » dit-il avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
« Euh de quoi parles tu ?... Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, je... » lâcha t-il nerveusement, la tête baissée pour mieux cacher son embarras.  
  
« Cornedrue a renversé une étagère quand il a apprit que Lily avait accepté de sortir avec Prewett. Et devinait qui est venu à son aide ? notre très chère Evans ! Tu aurais du voir ta tête, James !! Tu étais tellement mignon, perdu dans tes pensées comme toujours ! »  
  
« Prewett ! Oh là pas de chance, Cornedrue ! C'est perdu ! » s'écria Sirius, en prenant James par l'épaule. « Désolé, mec, mais tu vas devoir trouver une autre gazelle ! »  
  
James se détacha de l'étreinte de son ami et lui adressa un regard meurtrier qui fit disparaître les rires moqueurs de ses camarades. Il se mit à regarder la table. C'est alors qu'Alice apparut derrière lui et pausa sa main sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour adresser un sourire à la jeune fille qu'elle retourna aussitôt. Pour une raison inconnue, son sourire lui fit un bien fou et il oublia les plaisanterie de ses amis.  
  
« Bonjour James ! » lui dit Alice.  
  
« Bonjour »  
  
« Je voulais savoir si tu savais où était Lily ? Les cours commencent dans 20 minutes et je ne l'ai pas encore vu. »  
  
« Ah... euh oui ! Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle s'est foulée la cheville hier soir dans les escaliers. »  
  
Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui.  
  
« Oh mon dieu ! Elle va bien j'espère ? »  
  
« Oh oui ne t'inquiètes ! Elle ne peut pas poser son pied à terre mais c'est normal. Je vais aller prévenir Madame Pomfrey et elle ira mieux. »  
  
« Est ce que je pourrais lui rendre visite cet après midi ? » demanda t- elle timidement.  
  
« Euh bien sûr ! Je te donnerai le mot de passe tout à l'heure. »  
  
« Merci James ! » elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'en alla rejoindre Frank qui l'attendait devant la porte.  
  
« Tu sais, Cornedrue, tu aurais pu dire le mot de passe devant nous. On n'aurait rien dit à personne ! » dit Sirius.  
  
« Je ne vous fait pas encore confiance ! »  
  
« parce que tu fais confiance à Alice ?? » s'écria Peter.  
  
« En tous cas plus qu'a vous ! Elle, au moins, ne risque pas d'investir ma salle commune pour en faire son quartier général !! » riposta James en se tournant vers Sirius. Ce dernier poussa un long soupir et lui tira la langue.  
  
« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? Ma compagnie ne te plait pas ? » interrogea t-il.  
  
« Ça ne me pause aucun problème à moi mais je ne crois pas que ça plairait à Evans que tu complotes des farces et que tu apportes des filles dans sa salle commune ! »  
  
« Mais tu vas bien un jour nous le dire ce foutu mot de passe ? » cria t- il, énervé et frustré.  
  
« Un jour, Sirius, un jour... » répondit James calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva doucement et s'excusa. « Bon je dois vous laisser ! Je vais à l'infirmerie ! J'ai une vie à sauver ! »  
  
il s'en alla laissant un Sirius, rouge de colère.  
  
« Je commence vraiment en avoir marre ! » lâcha t-il.  
  
« De quoi ?» demanda Remus sereinement, tout en finissant sa tasse de thé.  
  
« De James et de sa foutue passion pour Evans ! Cette fille va finir par le tuer ! »  
  
« Ne dis pas de bêtise, Sirius ! Il est tout simplement amoureux, il n'y a rien de plus normal ! »  
  
« Normal ?!? Tu trouves ça normal ? Il ne se passe pas une minute sans qu'il pense à elle ! C'est plutôt de la folie ! »  
  
« Et alors ? Tu n'y peux rien ! »  
  
« Je sais ! Mais ce qui me désole le plus, c'est que ses sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques. Evans est une vraie tête de mule et elle lui pourrit la vie ! Je trouvais ça amusant au départ mais là ça fait plus de 2 ans que ça dure et je sens que son cœur va bientôt lâcher si on ne fait pas quelque chose ! »  
  
« Sirius, je ne crois pas que James appréciera que tu te glisses dans sa vie amoureuse... » plaça Peter timidement.  
  
« Je suis d'accord avec lui » acquiesça Remus.  
  
« Mais c'est un cas d'urgence ! Et il me remerciera plus tard... » rétorqua Sirius. « On est les Maraudeurs, bon sang ! On est un groupe soudé ! Est- ce que je dois vous rappeler le code n°5 de notre règlement ? »  
  
« J'aiderai toujours mon prochain lorsqu'il se trouvera dans une situation grave, quelque en soit la cause et sans ayant forcement son accord. » récitèrent-ils en même temps en posant leurs mains sur leur poitrine.  
  
« Bien ! » s'exclama Sirius. « Alors je peux compter sur vous pour ne souffler aucun mot à James ? ». Ses amis acquiescèrent de la tête.  
  
« Mais ça reste toujours une mauvais idée ! » exprima Peter. « Que vas-tu faire pour commencer ? »  
  
« Parler à Gideon ! » exposa Sirius avant de se lever pour partir en cours.  
  
.......................  
  
Lily reçut la visite de l'infirmière. A son grand soulagement, il n'y avait rien de grave. Ce serait fini d'ici demain. Elle avala une potion à contre cœur et madame Pomfrey lui recommanda de ne pas bouger de son lit pour la journée. Elle sortit de sa chambre et laissa Lily seule. La jeune fille se mit à bouquiner toute la matinée. Ses bouquins devinrent ennuyeux et elle poussa de longs soupirs de lassitude. C'est alors qu'elle commença à avoir faim et là elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Son ventre gargouilla de plus belle quand tout d'un coup on frappa à sa porte.  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« C'est James ! Tu dois avoir faim alors j'ai pensé que quelque chose à manger te ferait plaisir ! »  
  
Lily se redressa, passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer et dégagea les nombreux livres de son lit.  
  
« Lily ? »  
  
« Euh oui... Tu peux entrer James. » Et surtout tu ne regardes pas ses mains ! se rappela t-elle.  
  
James entra, un plateau dans les mains qu'il posa sur la table de chevet de Lily, sans pour autant quitter la jeune fille des yeux. Lily baissa la tête, embarrassée.  
  
« Merci beaucoup. Je commençais à crever de faim ! » s'exclama t-elle en saisissant le morceau de pain.  
  
James s'assit sur le lit et sortit comme par magie une pomme de sa manche qu'il se mit à croquer à pleines dents.  
  
« Alors cette cheville ? » demanda t-il.  
  
« Oh j'ai pris une potion, ça ira mieux demain mais pour l'instant je dois rester coucher. »  
  
« Ce n'était pas si grave que ça alors ? » dit-il en posant sa main sous le menton de Lily afin de redresser son visage.  
  
« Eh bien nan... » Elle rencontra le regard de James et elle oublia tout autour d'elle. Il retira sa main après un long moment et Lily revint sur terre.  
  
« Tant mieux ! » s'exclama James. « Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?»  
  
« Euh... un peu... Mais c'est normal, nan ? »  
  
« Bien sûr ! C'est pour ça que je suis là ! Pour te tenir compagnie ! ».  
  
Lily se mit à rougir. James remarqua la gêne de la jeune fille et se mit à sourire bêtement. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Lily et lui demanda :  
  
« Si tu veux je peux aller chercher quelques magazines dans ma chambre ? Ça pourra te passer l'après midi car... »  
  
Mais Lily n'écoutait déjà plus. Son regard était rivé sur les mains de James. Nan pas ses mains ! Ne les regarde pas !...mais elles sont tellement douces !!...James, je t'en pris ! Enlèves tes mains !!! Oh et zut il manquait plus que je fasse une fixation sur les mains de cet abruti...Lily ?  
  
« Lily ?...oh tu m'écoutes ? »  
  
Lily secoua la tête comme pour enlever toutes ses pensées « malsaines » et regarda le garçon qui la fixait, étonné.  
  
« Oh excuses moi ! Oui ça me ferait plaisir ! Un peu de lecture ça ne fait jamais de mal » dit-elle rapidement pour cacher son embarras.  
  
« Ok je vais aller les chercher »  
  
il disparût en vitesse et Lily se cogna la tête contre le mur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle passe pour une parfaite idiote devant lui ? Normalement c'était toujours lui qui passait pour un crétin face à elle mais là c'était comme si les rôles étaient inversés ! James avait gagné en assurance et il avait mûri même si il restait encore un peu gauche avec elle. Mais n'est-ce pas son charme ? Elle se mit à sourire et releva la tête pour finir son déjeuner. James arriva, les bras chargé de magazines qu'il posa en bas de son lit.  
  
« Bon Voilà, mademoiselle est servie ! » dit-il en tirant révérence à Lily. Elle se mit à rire et instinctivement, elle attrapa le jeune homme par la manche, l'entraîna vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue droite avant de murmurer un doux merci dans son oreille. James se releva, toujours choqué par le geste de Lily. Ses rouges devinrent rouges et il se mit à vaciller mais se retint à la table de chevet de Lily. Cette simple action eut la particularité de le troubler au plus profond de lui-même. Sa joue droite était en feu et son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure. La crise était proche. Lily, confuse, plaqua sa main contre sa bouche.  
  
« Oh James, je suis désolé ! J'ai fait ça sans m'en rendre ! C'était juste un geste amical ! » déclara t-elle. James reprit ses esprits et sa respiration et la fixa.  
  
« On est ami, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda t-elle.  
  
« Oh euh... oui bien sûr... Je... »  
  
« James, je suis vraiment désolé si ce geste t'a bouleversé mais maintenant qu'on est tous les deux préfets en chef et amis, il faudrait que tu laisses tes sentiments pour moi de côté... »  
  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? » demanda t-il gêné  
  
« Je veux dire que si on veut travailler convenablement ensemble, il faudrait que tu arrêtes d'être amoureux de moi... »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi ! » cria t-il, rouge de honte et de colère. « J'ai peut être quelques petits sentiments pour toi mais de là à dire que je suis amoureux de toi, c'est un bien grand mot ! Et de toute façon en quoi la faible affection que je te porte viendrait troubler notre travail ? Tu n'as jamais retourné ces sentiments à ce que je sache ! Ce n'est pas comme si on allait passer toutes nos réunions à flirter et à s'emballer ! là, franchement, Evans, tu me laisses embrouillé ! »  
  
Lily le regarda, la bouche ouverte, impossible de sortir une syllabe. Les mots de James lui avaient fait mal pour une raison mystérieuse et les larmes commencèrent à monter à ses yeux. Elle les retint pour ne pas lui montrer sa fragilité et se redressa, jeta ses couvertures et se mit à genou comme pour prendre plus d'ampleur face à lui.  
  
« Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Potter ! » cria t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.  
  
« Ça, je le savais déjà, Evans ! » répliqua t-il en croisant les bras.  
  
« Tu ne comprends jamais rien ! »  
  
« Nan, c'est toi, Lily Evans, que je ne comprendrai jamais ! »  
  
« Crétin ! »  
  
« Eh oh ! Du calme avec les insultes, mademoiselle Evans ! » dit-il d'un air ennuyé.  
  
« Quand je pense que je commençais vraiment à t'apprécier ! Je suis tellement naïve ! Avec toi c'est... c'est comme...le jour et la nuit ! »  
  
« Expliques toi ! Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ! »  
  
« ce que je veux dire c'est que de temps en temps tu peux être quelqu'un d'amical, de gentil et raisonnable mais la plupart, tu es un pénible abruti dégénéré, cruel, dégoûtant, pathétique, sans cervelle et sans cœur » lui cracha t-elle à la figure.  
  
James serra les dents et les poings, furieux par les propos de Lily. Elle remarqua sa colère et décida de l'enquiquiner davantage.  
  
« Il faut vraiment être folle pour tomber amoureuse d'un imbécile comme toi ! Tu es si insensible et égoïste! Je suis sûr qu'il n y a que toi qui comptes dans ta vie ! Les autres, tu t'en fous ! Tu les... » Mais elle ne pue finir sa phrase car James venait de lui saisir les deux poignets et les serrait fort.  
  
« TU NE ME CONNAIS PAS, EVANS !!! » hurla t-il fou de rage. Lily prit peur et se mit à gémir en tentant de se dégager de son emprise.  
  
« Tu n'as pas le droit de tenir de tels propos sur moi sans me connaître !! Mes amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie ! J'ai rendu plus de services que tu n'as pu en rendre dans ta misérable vie, Evans ! »  
  
« Tu me fais mal, James ! » se plaina t-elle les yeux remplis de larmes. James la lâcha et fit un pas en arrière, la tête baissée.  
  
« Tu vas regretter ce que tu as dit, Lily ! »  
  
Elle sécha ses larmes avec sa manche, leva ses yeux bouffis vers lui et le regarda avec un regard de haine.  
  
« Me déclarerais tu la guerre ? »  
  
« Exactement ! Profites de tes derniers instant de tranquillité car dès que tu mettras les pieds hors de cette chambre, ta vie deviendra un véritable enfer ! Tu t'es mise dans une vraie galère et à moins de trouver une excuse valable, il sera dur de t'en débarrasser ! »  
  
« Sors, James, et laisses moi tranquille, s'il te plait ! » demanda t-elle doucement et en lui désignant la porte.  
  
Le jeune homme s'exécuta mais se retourna.  
  
« Lily, je... »  
  
« Nan, James, n'en rajoutes pas S 'IL TE PLAIT ! » le coupa t-elle. Plusieurs frappements se firent alors entendre et Alice apparut à la porte.  
  
« Coucou, tout le monde ! »  
  
« Alice ! » s'écria Lily, soulagée da la présence de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Regardes qui j'ai amené avec moi » dit Alice, entrant dans la chambre et laissant apparaître la silhouette d'un jeune homme.  
  
« Gideon ! » s'exclama une nouvelle fois Lily.  
  
Le garçon s'approcha et lui sourit ce qui l'utilité de lui réchauffer le cœur.  
  
« Bonjour Lily ! J'espère que tu vas bien » dit-il un peu gêné en levant sa main.  
  
« Oui merci ! » répondit t-elle, les joues roses.  
  
« J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas ? » demanda Alice en regardant James.  
  
« Oh nan pas du tout ! J'allais partir de toute façon ! » répliqua t-il.  
  
Il s'en alla en vitesse, sentant le regard de Lily lui peser lourd. Il claqua la porte et se dirigea vers les salles de cours. .  
  
. 


End file.
